


Lost without him

by infinant_white



Category: Creative Writing Story
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinant_white/pseuds/infinant_white
Summary: Just something that I've been working from one of my classes. Enjoy!
Relationships: Husband - Relationship, Mother - Relationship, Wife - Relationship, father - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Lost without him

_ “My _ _ name is Kate Hernandez _ _ ,  _ _ a  _ _ widow _ __ _ twenty-six-year-old _ _ woman _ _ living in Phoenix Arizona. Right now _ _ , _ _ I’m writing a journal _ _ because people say writing helps deal with  _ _ grief _ _. I’m not sure how  _ _ this is going to work, but I’ll do my best. _ __ _ When I lost my husband from a hit and run accident, I felt _ _ like I had nothing left to live for. _ __ _ It’s been two years since the death of _ _ the love of my life, _ _ my husband _ _ , Miguel Hernandez.  _

_ I met  _ _ him at a very young age while I was  _ _ twenty-three _ _ ,  _ _ a junior  _ _ studying to become a  _ _ kindergarten _ _ teacher _ __ _ at _ _ the University of Phoenix, Arizona. _ _ As a Hispanic woman, you tend to attract men who don’t know how to keep their junk in their pants. _ _ Of course, my body came out as  _ _ an _ _ hour-glass figure, and it’s no wonder why assholes keep  _ _ harassing _ _ me. But for Miguel, it was different. _ __ _ Meeting Miguel was a dream I _ _ could _ _ ever  _ _ hope _ _ for, and he wasn’t like any other man. He was different, and he saw me for me. _ __

_ You could say he saved me, and matter in fact he did. One night while I was walking home _ _ from school _ _ , I noticed behind me that I w _ _ as being followed. I always carried pepper spray, and it would be attached to my purse with my keychai _ _ n. At the time while I was in  _ _ school _ _ , I lived in a small apartment that I could afford, and of course I ha _ _ d scholarship awards. I was _ _ simply _ _ at the wrong place and the wrong time, and everything came at me like a blur _ _. There were three guys,  _ _ Hispanic _ _ , and had the strong odor _ _ of beer. _ _ Next thing I knew, I was pulled into an alley with a hand over my mouth. _

_ And suddenly, I was saved. Miguel suddenly charged in from the alleyway and threw the assholes of _ _ f _ _ me. I was scared, so scar _ _ ed that my fingers were shaking and my whole body was trembling.  _ _ There were the sounds of grunts and  _ _ cracking of bones, and I had my eyes sealed  _ _ closed and shut the world around me.  _ _ Next thing I kn _ _ ew _ _ , I’m being swept off the ground and carried away from the scene. M _ _ iguel was an average height man, standing  _ _ maybe around five feet and eight inches. (Or maybe more, I could be wrong)  _ _ His hair was  _ _ black, _ _ having _ _ fre _ _ sh cut curls with a trimmed beard that _ _ made him even more amazing. There was a faint scent of  _ _ cologne _ _ on his shirt that I caught when he  _ _ carried me home,  _ _ in  _ _ making sure  _ _ that  _ _ I was  _ _ safe. _

_ “Glad I was there just in time, huh?” He would say. _ _ He had a bloody nose and a split bottom lip _ _ , and I never looked back _ _ from the incident. _

_ And from that moment,  _ _ every day _ _ we were always together. Hanging out at a nearby  _ _ fast-food _ _ restaurant _ _ , a simple walk in the park, you get the picture. _

_ We then decided to  _ _ officially _ _ tie the knot together, and _ _ once I was finished with my junior year, I dropped out. I wanted to spend every moment with him throughout my life, _ _ and he’s the one person that truly understand me, sees the real me. Of course,  _ _ we had to meet my father. He was questionable at first, thinking that maybe he wasn’t the guy that was right for me. But w _ _ hen Miguel told my father the incident that happened one night, my father was in tears.  _ _ So then, we had the whole family together from my father’s side, and we instantly became one happy family. The weddi _ _ ng arrived, on March 16 _ _ th _ _ , 2019 _ _ a _ _ t a Christian church _ _ not far from my father’s house. We left as husband and wife. _ __ __ __

_ But for more background information _ _ , _ __ _ I was born more from my father’s side of the family. My mother, however, was out of the picture. _ _ My father always told me that I looked exactly liked her, and he cherished me so much for that. My hair was the same shade of dark brown that _ _ grew only inches away from my shoulders. _ _ I had her eyes, green that stood out and made my childhood appearance even more cute. _ __

_ My father used to say, “You’re just like your _ __ _ mamá _ _ , m _ _ i  _ _ hija _ _. If _ _ only she were here to see you now.” I never understood of what he meant _ _ when I was a child, but over the years living with my father _ _ , _ _ eventually  _ _ it  _ _ began to make sense. My mother passed away _ _ during childbirth, and upon delivery the doctor’s said her heart began to fail.  _ _ She held onto me the best she could, and I remember my father telling me that she placed a charm _ _ on me _ _ the moment I was brought into life _ _. It was said that when a child is born, placing a charm upon the child will one day come true. “Live life to t _ _ he fullest, my love,” my father would say. _

_ And now, I understand what it’s like to lose someone precious to you. _ _ One day _ _ during the heat of summer, _ _ me and Miguel just left the pharmacy to pick up my prescription for _ _ my _ _ birth _ __ _ control. _ _ He was driving, I was on the passenger seat, _ _ and we were going down the highway with the speed limit of 65 miles per hour. _ _ We were in a two-way lane road, laughing while we listened to r _ _ eggaeton. And while we passed by the stop light, another  _ _ vehicle swerved over and hit the left side of Miguel’s car, crushing him instantly. _

_ The sounds of the ambulance sirens filled my ears, and I didn’t remember what happened after that. All I could remember was _ _ Miguel’s hand falling off into his lap from the steering wheel. When the police arrived while I was in the hospital, they informed me of the crime s _ _ cene, and the murderers who drove away. The police said their doing the best they ca _ _ n to find those  _ _ responsible and _ _ told me right now the important  _ _ thing is for me to recover. _

_ My ribs were broken from the collision, and doctors told me that I needed immediate surgery because one of my ribs _ _ has punctured my left lung. I was already in enough pain, and once the  _ _ surgery _ _ was completed after three hours, _ _ I was left to recover. Every single day while lying in that damn bed angered me, and I wanted to get out of the room and away from the hospital _ _. I cried all day and all night, wishing that my husband would lie with me and just hold me in his arms.  _

_ It’s been two years  _ _ since; _ _ my heart is shattered knowing that I will never see my husband again. The only thing that I have left now, _ _ is our shared  _ _ apartment _ _ that we live together in _ _ ,  _ _ the photos _ _ hung up on the wall of our bedroom, _ _ his clothes in our closet. I feel like I have nothing to li _ _ ve _ _ for now, and I miss him so much. _ _ ” _


	2. Mi amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Kate's Journal. 
> 
> For those who are confused, Kate is grieving from the death of her husband, Miguel Hernandez, that passed away from a hit and run accident. Kate was with Miguel during the crash, and she begins journaling her memories of him, his family, her next step towards life, and so on. In this chapter, you a bit of more a background with Miguel's family, and how Kate fell in love with him from the previous chapter. 
> 
> I'll be sure to continue adding more description from each characters, and like I said this is what I have from one of my classes that I just submitted. Please reach out to me in the comment section below to see if I should make more adjustments with descriptions, more details, whatever you like to make the story "pop out" more. Think of it as giving advice from a writer, to another writer. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Day 2 of journaling 

_“_ _Weeks after our wedding, we decided right away to move into our first apartment together._ _It wasn’t easy at first, but we managed to find something that we both like._ _It was a_ _three-story_ _hi_ _gh_ _apartment complex with one bathroom, the master bedroom, living and kitche_ _n room area._ _We lived on the 3_ _rd_ _floor_ _of course, because we didn’t want to hear constant banging on the ceilings._ _The walls were painted plain white inside,_ _which gave it a boresome look as to any apartment._ _B_ _ut_ _once_ _we add_ _in_ _our decorations_ _, the_ _room will become lively._ _As we finished_ _pack_ _ing_ _our belongings_ _from my apartment_ _and officially moved in as a married couple, we knew that in that moment,_ _it was only the beginning._

_When_ _we_ _finished_ _mov_ _ing_ _everything inside from the help of my father and his two friends, we took out_ _all_ _our pots_ _and pans and started making pasta._ _Miguel began to teach me how to cook, but I_ _preferred his cooking. He had every_ _spice_ _and ingredients_ _that most Hispanics would have, but when it came to making rice, it was his u_ _nique gift. He makes sure to taste the food while preparing them, and_ _of course I was his cooking partner. Miguel’s pa_ _sta isn’t just like any other pasta, his pasta is special in his own little way._

_He tends to use_ _the brand Barilla noodles, which is called Bucatini._ _The noodles are thick, and Miguel uses about two boxes and a big gumbo pot to fit them_ _all inside. He also likes to throw in cheddar cheese, to make it “nice and cheesy_ _,_ _” he says. He told me the s_ _tory of how his mother taught him how to make pasta. “My mama was the best ch_ _ef_ _in the world,”_ _he said. “While I was a kid, my mama would cook just for the two of us every single day._ _My father ended up in Prison because he was a gang member, and he did a lot of shit. He was nev_ _er around much, and mama was upset about that._

_“_ _Sometimes he would write me letters, what’s it like in prison, what’s the food like, all that bullshit. But when I turned sixtee_ _n, he told me that he needed drugs. There was a lot of drug dealers where we lived_ _at, and my mama always told me to stay indoors when it’s dark. He told me that he had enough money to buy a g_ _un, and he said that, “to be in a gang, you got to earn it.” He told me that he m_ _urdered somebody, and I won’t go into details to why, but when he sent that letter, I knew that man wasn’t my father like he_ _was supposed to be. He abandoned me, including my mama._

_“But when mama found out about the letters, she held me in her arms as I cried my eyes out. And to cheer me up, was le_ _arning how to cook. She taught me everything; to tasting, measuring, adding the right amount of water when making rice. Mama to me was special, and when I turned_ _eighteen, she was diagnosed with cancer.”_

_When Miguel told me that story, my eyes were filled with so many tears it was hard to see. I cried with him that day, standing in the_ _kitchen just learning to make pasta. He cried too, and I immediately held him in my arms the best I could. I didn’t let him go in that mo_ _ment, and I was afraid_ _that if I did, I could never get the chance to hold him in my arms again._

_Finally, I was released from the hospital after six long weeks. Of course_ _,_ _my injuries were still recovering from the acci_ _dent,_ _but I was able to finally get out of the hospital. I took a cab back home and while driving back, I looked out from the_ _window of the back side passenger seat. My eyes began to water, remembering the last moment I had with him_ _. The day of the accident, I held his hand the entire time when we were driving down the road. His hand was strong, but his touch was_ _gentle_ _._

_And now, he’s gone. He was taken away from me, and I even begged God to let him br_ _eathe again. I wasn’t a big fan in Christianity, nor did I believe it. But Miguel once told me, “God will_ _always be there for you, even when you can’t see him. Whenever you’re ready, he will be waiting for you.”_ _When I got home from the hospital, I went into our bedroom. I cried so much that the pillow_ _covers_ _were_ _soaked from my tears and n_ _ose. I could still smell_ _the same cologne he used to wear_ _on the covers_ _that Miguel l_ _ied on_ _, and I held onto his side of the bed for dear life. I felt so broken and alone, my heart felt like it was being_ _pricked with needles. Eventually I became exhausted, and I fell asleep._

_That night, I dreamt about him. I remembered walking down the small corridor to our bedroom, the_ _windows were bright from the summer’s sun. I was just about to pass the door when I saw him, Miguel, sitting on the edge of_ _the_ _bed_ _. He was smiling, with his arms opened wide and his voic_ _e called out to me. “Mi amor,” he said. I ran as fast as I could into his awaiting arms and held him tight_ _while I sobbed into his arms. My husband placed a tender kiss on my forehead as I reached up to hold his face._

_His eyes were filled with so much love, the same set of eyes on the day of our wedding. I held him and then leaned_ _close to kiss him, and he still tasted the same upon my lips. We held each other as we began to make love, our bodies covered in sweat as we e_ _mbraced each other_ _,_ _skin upon skin. I held onto him, and he held onto me. I kissed him repeatedly, never wanting_ _this moment to end. He called out to me, but this time his voice was in my ear. “_ _Vive_ _, mi amor.” (Live on, my love)_

_I awoke startled from the dream, and instantly I began to weep. The moment felt so real, like he was here beside me. I wan_ _ted to see him again, but I realized that it wouldn’t be what Miguel wanted._ _I then promised to him, “I will find_ _the one’s responsible_ _who took you away,_ _marido_ _._ _(husband)_ _I promise to be strong for you, just like you did for me ever since we married. I promise, mi amor._ _Te_ _amo_ _tanto.” (I love you so much)_

_I decided to hold onto the promise I made to Miguel, and while_ _lying_ _in bed I began to_ _remember_ _exactly what happened the day of the accident. It was still too difficult to picture out, but I remembered the road we drove on_ _during the car accident. We always took the same route when driving back home_ _, and we were only just a few minutes away from the stop light before the crash. My head_ _began to hurt from a headache from trying to remember the incident, but I needed more time to fully recover from the sudden shock of the accid_ _ent._

_But I knew exactly where the crash happened, because the stop lights always have_ _twenty-four-hour_ _security cameras just hanging_ _right at the top of the pole. Once I recover from my_ _injuries, I_ _will do whatever I must_ _to find the answers I need. There had to be a reason, all from a hit and run chase._ _Whoever is responsible for the death of my husband, I will find you_ _, a_ _nd I will bring you to justice_ _. You have my word.”_


End file.
